


Tingles of love

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, M/M, Oneshot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sasuke's love matured when he came home early and saw his brother with his bow





	Tingles of love

The moment that Itachi’s love changed was the moment that he had come home early from school. The plan had been for him to hang with Naruto after school but he had gotten ditched. Not that Sasuke did not understand it in theory. He knew who the men were and what they meant to Naruto.

Sasuke himself had a tunnel vision when it came to Itachi but it was still sort of really annoying the way that Naruto lit up for the two men and saw literally nothing else but them. It was even worse when they had the woman with them. Naruto became a case and a half.

Sasuke had been looking forward to going to the arcade after school, sitting in the back with Naruto and playing until dinner time. That had been the time until he had seen silver hair and black hair at the gate. The two men, Sasuke was related sort of distantly to one of them. A third or fourth cousin. Something was definitely removed once or twice when it came to Obito. Kakashi was always glued to Obito’s side except for the very rare times he was not.

Naruto had his people, he had those he was attached to who he could not look away from and Sasuke could understand that. When his brother appeared his mind was on one thing and one thing only. It was love it was admiration. Itachi just shone differently.

So he had rolled his eyes after Naruto had shouted an apology before he had run off to be hugged by Obito. Sasuke had snorted long and loudly at the way Naruto got his hair tousled before the two men led Naruto towards the direction of where the Uzumakis lived.

And Sasuke had gone home his hands in his pockets. He had skipped going through the front opting to cut through the back. His mother did not expect him home early or even on time. There was Naruto, clubs and practice. Many different reasons for Sasuke to come home late. He rarely came home early, she would have to suggest that he come home early for once for Sasuke to do it.

He had cut through the back and stopped in his tracks because Itachi was home. His brother came home from University but not that often. Not often enough for Sasuke to say that he really lived at home. Just like how Sasuke was busy, Itachi was busy but times ten that. School, work and helping their father out. There was his extra studying and there were the clubs that he was in and the friends that he kept. Itachi was simply always busy.

With nationals coming up Sasuke had assumed he would see as little of his brother as possible. That was of course not what was happening here and now. Itachi stood in the garden his shirt off his bow in his hands his focus on the targets on the other side of the garden.

The sun was shining down on the hair he had tied back. He had sweat on his face and arms, concentration was on his face transforming it to something Sasuke had never noticed before. He stood there looking at his brother as Itachi took up another arrow and aimed. Sasuke watched and felt his love shift at that moment. The moment he saw his brother as a man.

X

He had always loved Itachi but this love was a little different. Sasuke kept hidden under the arch as he watched Itachi perform. His brother had been training for months and Sasuke had been watching him as much as he could allow. Almost always he was hidden because this-

It was too painful to admit it aloud. His desire for his elder brother. Seeing him work like this. The passion he poured in. The focus and dedication, just witnessing it on Itachi’s face never failed to make him blush. The thought of having that focused on him. Sasuke could not even begin to imagine just what that could be like.

The thought of it sort of humbled him but at the same time it frustrated him. To look at Itachi was to want and Sasuke wanted, he wanted so badly that he felt as though he would go mad with the desire.

Itachi’s bow was tense as his brother took aim at the final target. Sasuke swallowed as he watched, the stress string he had been playing with dropping to the ground. He hissed when Itachi’s eyes visibly changed and focused. His brother was lost in the world of archery. His form and focus.

Sasuke felt his heart clench when Itachi released the string. His heart, his entire body was so caught up in this. When he saw the arrow sink perfectly into the bullseye Sasuke sighed even while he fought back the elation and joy in his heart.

Itachi only gave a small smile while the stands erupted in cheers. As for Sasuke he watched from where he hid taking in his brother’s beautiful face and form. He was so beautiful. The hair he had tied back. The clothes he wore neatly. The bow he held effortlessly.

He had always been in Sasuke’s heart. Always someone that he admired but that day he had come home early something had shifted. Something had changed and he did not regret a thing. There were worse people he could fall for. This would end up an unrequited love but that was fine with him.

Just getting to see this, experience the feelings that he was feeling. He could walk next to Itachi when the others that craved his brother could not and never will. He got to be reflected in Itachi’s eyes. Not the way that he wanted to be but that was fine. It was okay.

His beautiful brother that did not even know, could not even begin to guess how important he was to Sasuke. It was things like these that made them life’s beautiful ironies.

X

“It’s been a while since we walked home together life this.” Itachi held his briefcase over his shoulder as he walked on the outside of the sidewalk. Sasuke snorted as he looked at his brother. The first few weeks of college were hectic but getting to go home in the evenings had to be the best part. Getting to go home with Itachi, it was a rare treat.

“I missed this.” Sasuke closed his eyes as he walked next to Itachi. “It has been a whole since we walked home together. look, the cherry blossoms are everywhere again this year.”

“A nice sight.” Itachi laughed softly as he looked at them. He raised a hand in an attempt to catch one. It drifted past his fingers to drift past to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it instead and with a laugh placed it on Itachi’s cheek. “Really Sasuke?”

“Why not?” Sasuke snorted as Itachi brushed it away. “Know something Itachi?” He asked as he watched the trees. “I love you.”

“I know.” Itachi laughed as he bumped Sasuke gently. “I’m your beloved big brother.”

“I don’t think you do know.” Sasuke smiled. It felt nice to say things like this. “Itachi I love you.” He smiled.

“I just said I know.” He could feel Itachi’s confusion as he looked at him. “But it feels good to hear you say it.”

“Mm you don’t get it.” Sasuke laughed softly. “But that’s fine in the end.”

X

“Sasuke.” Itachi had Sasuke’s kendo swords for some reason. “I love you.”

“I know.” Sasuke laughed as he tugged the sword away. “What are you doing in here?”

“I don’t think you understand.” Itachi was so quick that it made Sasuke yelp. Itachi rarely used the skills he used in Judo but when he did… Sasuke was always sent quickly to the ground before he even knew anything. He glared at Itachi before his brother knelt over him his hair sliding from the tie to over them like a curtain. “I like you Sasuke.” He said softly before he kissed him. Sasuke had a moment the be startled before he sank a hand into Itachi’s hair as a grip and kissed him back.


End file.
